leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paul's Ursaring
| epnum=DP006| epname=Different Strokes for Different Blokes| prevonum=217| noevo=incap | current=With Reggie in Veilstone City| java1= Unshō Ishizuka| }} Paul's Ursaring (Japanese: シンジのリングマ Shinji's Ringuma) is the fifth that was shown to be owned by Paul. He it in Different Strokes for Different Blokes. History and had gotten lost in Bewilder Forest in Different Strokes for Different Blokes. While looking for a way out, they encountered an angry , which started chasing them. After getting out of the forest, the group encountered Paul. Using his , Paul weakened Ursaring and it. Afterwards, Paul used his Pokédex to scan its attacks, and then decided to keep it. Ursaring was again seen in Top-Down Training! where Paul used it to save Chimchar from . It next appeared in Glory Blaze! where Paul used it in training Chimchar. Ursaring was next used in Chim - Charred! in a battle against Ash's Chimchar. With its brute strength and power, it almost defeated Chimchar. However, after Chimchar lost control of its Ability, , it defeated Ursaring. Ursaring was used against in A Pyramiding Rage!. After a clash of its and Regice's , it attacked Ursaring with which paralyzed it. then recalled Regice and sent out . Paul gave up on Ursaring and did not command it to attack. It then got knocked out by Regirock's . In Evolving Strategies! Ursaring was used in the Full Battle between Paul and Ash which took place in Lake Acuity. With a , it easily defeated Ash's Buizel and before being recalled. During the battle with , it was paralyzed by Pikachu's . However this in turn activated its Ability which caused Ursaring to gain extra power which ultimately led to Pikachu's defeat. Ursaring was eventually brought down by Chimchar once again. In Casting a Paul on Barry!, Ursaring was sent out to battle against Barry's Empoleon in the third round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. However, replaced Empoleon with his . During a very close match between the two, Ursaring was by Hitmonlee's , activating Ursaring's Guts Ability again, giving Ursaring enough power to defeat Hitmonlee. It then fought against Barry's Empoleon again, but after having a fired back to it, Paul recalled it. Ursaring appeared briefly again in Battling a Thaw in Relations! at Reggie's house along with Paul's Torterra, , and . Personality and characteristics Like most Ursaring, Paul's Ursaring was shown to be aggressive and hostile toward everyone. Ursaring was shown to be an extremely powerful battler, being able to use its Guts Ability effectively and defeat strong opponents with relative ease as shown when it single-handedly beat half of Ash's team during Ash and Paul's Full Battle at Lake Acuity, and when it defeated Barry's Hitmonlee despite being at a type disadvantage and having taken several hits. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Focus Blast|2=Hammer Arm}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Focus Blast|2=Hammer Arm}}|image2=Paul Ursaring mod 3}}|0=Secret Power|1=Bulk Up|2=Slash}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Secret Power|1=Bulk Up|2=Slash}}}} Trivia * For DP086, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Paul's Ursaring. He writers this about it: 「バトルなら　パワーでしょうぶ　リングマよ」 "Use your power to fight in battles, ." Related articles Ursaring de:Pauls Ursaring es:Ursaring de Paul/Polo fr:Ursaring de Paul it:Ursaring di Paul ja:シンジのリングマ zh:真司的圈圈熊